Birth of Emotions
by Koalababz
Summary: What happened to Sesshomaru after Naraku was defeated? We know he went off to become a greater yokai, but did he encounter anything special- or anyone special? This is how Sesshomaru experienced a strange new emotion he never felt before-love. READ PLEASE
1. Prologue

Updates: None so far :/ Sorry bout that. I will try to update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

News: Once I've progressed into both stories I will try to get another one going. I don't know what it will be called yet but it's one for Naruto fans ^^ So if your a Naruto fan, just wait a bit!

And most of my stories are going to be based on the manga, with snips from the anime. Including this one. The reason I do this is because there are more details in the manga in some cases. Like InuYasha. So bear with me!

* * *

Prologue

"S-s-s-e-s-shomaru-s-sam-a h-how-w m-much l-longer." Jaken was floundering in deep drifts of snow, snow and cold wind buffeting him from all directions. In front of him strode the tall silver haired Sesshomaru, his head lifted as if he was looking for something, "Silence, Jaken." He said flatly, his impassive golden eyes searching the white nothingness above him. Jaken fell into a particularly large snowdrift, puffing out seconds after, shivering, "W-what e-exactly a-are you l-looking f-for in t-these w-wretchedly c-cold N-N-Northern L-lands, S-s-sesshomaru-s-sama?" Jaken asked through chattering teeth. Sesshomaru didn't answer, his gaze flitting over to a certain spot in the blinding blizzard. In a flash, he had jumped up, his face enlongating into that of a muzzle. Soon he had disappeared into the suffocating white, leaving Jaken behind, "S-s-s-e-s-e-shomaru-s-s-a-s-a-ma! Don't leave me here! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru alighted on the ground, facing the golden eyed woman in front of him, "What do you want." He asked flatly. The woman merely smiled, the fur pooled around her elbows whipping around as the blizzard picked up, "What? You aren't glad to see your mother again? Hmph. You haven't changed at all. Still lacking the charm your father had." She seemed slightly put out. _That jerk seemed to have forgotten that I was the one that saved his human girl..._ When Sesshomaru didn't answer, she went on relentlessly, "Where's that human girl you had with you last time," she made a show of looking around, "Did you eat her?" Her eyes flitted back to her son, waiting for a reaction. Sesshomaru was indifferent, "Ridiculous." He said shortly, "If that's all you called me for, I will be leaving." He turned around, slowly walking off. His mother sighed, "Come back, come back. I have something more important to talk to you about rather than a little human girl." Sesshomaru faced his mother again his eyes narrowing. He then twisted his head the other way, the faint sound of struggle reaching his ears, "Sesshomaru-sama! Don't leave me here! Where are you?" Jaken was stumbling through the snow drifts, flopping to a stop at the sight of Sesshomaru and his mother. _ Eek! His mother! _Jaken didn't admit, nor did he act like it but Sesshomaru's mother sca-er intimidated him. He swallowed as her gaze locked on him, "Oh! It's the little youkai!" Jaken drew himself up, "I'm Jaken! Call me Jaken!" But his breath was wasted, as she had already turned back to Sesshomaru, "Well then. Let's get to my castle shall we? It's a bit chilly here.." Clouds whipped around her and she was flying off into the sky. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, merely jumping up after her. Jaken made a leaping lunge at his master's Mokomoko*, "Don't leave me behind again, Sesshomaru-sama!" He cried out as they lifted off into the sky.

"I called you for a reason, Sesshomaru. It concerns the bloodline of your father. You know that your late father was a great Daiyokai. One of the strongest that ever existed. So it's important that his bloodline is continued. Do you get what I'm saying?" The female yokai settled down on the stone throne and stared at at Sesshomaru expectantly. Sesshomaru remained impassive as usual, his fingers twitching slightly, "So?" His mother frowned, "I'm saying that you need to continue your father's bloodline by finding a wife, you ungrateful pup!" She snapped settling back against the stone. Sesshomaru didn't reply, merely giving a little twitch at the title ungrateful pup. While the loving mother and son had their talk, Jaken had collapsed at the top of the staircase panting, in time to catch Sesshomaru's mother's words. he held back a chuckle. _ Ungrateful little pup?_ He seemed quite oblivious to the other words she had spoken. Jaken stood upright as Sesshomaru shot a glare at him, a warning, "I wasn't thinking anything." Jaken's eyes were round as he whispered those words under his breath before Sesshomaru returned his gaze to his mother. The Daiyokai's mother was fingering the meidou-senki hung around her neck thoughtfully, as she went on as if they never stopped, "I think an arranged marriage would have been easier. Then I wouldn't have need to worry. Or maybe another son." She let out a exaggerated sigh. Sesshomaru didn't comment, seeming slightly perplexed. His mother studied him quietly, "What do you think, Pup?" When he gave no immediate answer, she fell back against the stone throne. "Hmph! I don't know what kind of female yokai would fall for one that lacks as much charm as you!" She huffed, yet her facial expression eased up right after, "Speaking of yokai...I would rather you find someone who has as much elite blood as you do. Other wise, there is no point for looking for someone." That, Sesshomaru reacted to, his lips pressing together into a hard line, "As if I would." He replied shortly turning around to leave, "Am I dismissed?" His mother waved her hand carelessly, "Go ahead. But remember this. I'll be expecting grandpups in the next 100 years or so." Sesshomaru flashed a stare back at his mother, devoid of any emotion. To which his mother gave him a wink, "Take care!" As Sesshomaru and his subordinate disappeared into the mist at the bottom of the stairs, the female Daiyokai fell back against the throne, a frown on her face, "I hope I didn't embarrass him.." A yokai maid behind her leaned forward curiously, "He didn't seem to care at all." The silver haired female yokai laughed, "I know my precious little son pretty well, Naomi. He was furious as well as embarrassed."

* * *

Prologue is finito! Yay! Starting today (Sept 9), I shall now go with the schedule I planned for myself. New chapter starts tomorrow!

Preview: Sesshomaru leaves his mother's palace. Where does he go next? Possibly a visit to his young ward? (A really bad preview, sorry bout that)

*Mokomoko is the fur over Sesshomaru's shoulder. It literally means "fluff fluff"


	2. Chapter 1

Ok. So I'm not going to update on Wed. Yeah. Sorry. But I am really busy and I just got sick and grounded so it's going to be really hard to update. And sorry for not updating (I told you the reason why). So I'll try to update on a regular basis. I'll try. So Yeah.

Updates: Will vary. Most likely Monday and Friday. NO LONGER WEDNESDAYS.

News: I might make a page about the characters I created. It'll give you a better idea.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Please Sesshomaru-sama! I like being here with Kaede-baasama and Kagome-sama, but I need a break from all of this!" Rin waved her hands around, indicating to the whole human village. She hadn't been lying. It had gotten a bit boring, sitting around and learning lessons. The only times she looked forward to was when Sesshomaru-sama came to visit. It wasn't like she hated this place. It was just weird being around humans. She looked up at the silver haired Daiyokai pleadingly. As he prepared to answer, Jaken broke in with a loud haughty voice, "Of course hes not going to take you with him again! He has saved you a multiple number of times, yet you repay it by acting in such a disgraceful matter. Has being around humans muddl-" "Shut up, Jaken." Came Sesshomaru's flat tone. Rin clapped her hands happily, know what his answer was, "Thank you! Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama! I'll go tell Kaede-baasama right away!" The little girl rushed away without another word. Jaken stared after her with a _hmph_, "What rudeness. And right in front of Sesshomaru-sama too...Sesshomaru-sama..Do you think it will be OK to bring her along? Even though it's for merely a few days?" The toad like yokai turned to look at his master, yet Sesshomaru had already turned and started walking away, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken rushed forward, only to trip over a root, "Sesshomaru-sama!" The Daiyokai's only response was, "Call Ah-Un." With that he leaped away with Jaken calling after him.

He moved along in the forest silently, nearly flying. Sesshomaru slowed to a reasonable speed as he neared his destination. Earlier he had felt two presences that had followed him out of the Northern Lands. They hadn't tried to hide, merely following him with an infuriating calmness. He had to check it out. He knew they were yokais. Even worse. Daiyokais. Sesshomaru stopped completely as two feminine figures appeared before him. Both seemed about the same height, if not a few centimeters difference. The one to the right wore a pale pink kimono with purple edges and sleeves. Dark blue flowers were printed onto the purple. She had wavy dark brown hair that fell down just past her shoulders, and bangs that reached her eyelids. Her eyes were a pale hazel with a green hue around the iris. The female yokai on the left had a identical kimono as her companion, yet a dark maroon edged her kimono and sleeves. She also didn't have the flower print, having a twisting dark blue vine instead. Her hair was straight and a raven black, framing her face and giving her an almost childish look. Yet her raven locks were pulled away from her forehead by a dark maroon flower hair clip. Her eyes were a empty black; round and solemn. She was the one that spoke first, her voice relatively quiet, "Sesshomaru-sama. I am the handmaid of Hitomi-hime, the Lady of the Northern Lands, Miyuki. My accomplice here is also a handmaid of Hitomi-sama. She is known as Tsukiko. We were sent here to ask you something." The three Daiyokai's stood staring at each other, framed by the moon. At last, Sesshomaru broke the silence with his cold voice, "I take no care to be interrogated. Especially by the likes of inferior Daiyokais." The maid known as Miyuki tilted her head to the side, "That matters not. We were merely wondering why you were in the Northern lands as well as another exceptionally strong yokai." Sesshomaru took no notice to the subtle flattery, merely answering with his usual flat tone, "Hm." He turned and started walking away, disappearing into the forest. Miyuki and Tsukiko were left watching his back. Tsukiko let out a _harumph_, "Should we go after him?" Miyuki brushed at her shoulder, "I'd rather not. It's not like he caused harm or anything. And his looks conceal his power. He would really kill us."

"Huh. Well I hope Sora-sama doesn't order us to kill him. It would break my heart to kill someone so handsome."

"Hitomi-sama told us not to call her that anymore and his attitude his obviously not the best."

"Now that's part of what makes me attracted to him." With a slightly deranged giggle, Tsukiko turned and jumped up into the sky, Miyuki watching her for a moment before jumping up after her. They disappeared into the dark starlit sky.

Jaken was sitting on top of Ah-Un with Rin in front of him. They were continuously circling the area, calling out for Sesshomaru. And Jaken was put out. As per usual, he vented his feelings at Rin, snapping at her questions and the slight comment. And as per usual, Rin took no notice, droning on about her life in the village and how she was happy to see Sesshomaru again. By the time Sesshomaru had appeared by Ah-Un, steering them to the right course, Jaken pestered him with that question that had been nagging him, "Were you right to bring Rin with us, Sesshomaru-sama?" His master merely cast him a glare and flew on ahead leaving Jaken dismayed. Rin giggled, "He means 'Are you saying I'm wrong?' Right, Jaken-sama?" Yet Jaken didn't reply withdrawing into his own world and sulking.

Sesshomaru raised a hand, cracking his knuckles. He had steered them back onto the course near to the Northern Lands. He had detected a particularly strong yokai which would be good practice from him to use Bakusaiga, he didn't have any means of falling behind on sword techniques, not that he would anyways. The Daiyokai narrowed his eyes, alighting on the ground. What was this youki? He tilted his head back to stare at the sky as Ah-Un landed behind him, "Jaken. Rin. Ah-Un. Stay here." He then took off as he said those words, ignoring the futile yells of Jaken.

He stood quietly watching the backs of the tunic clad yokais as they disappeared into the sky and deeper into the Northern Lands. Sesshomaru then cast a look at the slain yokai he had tracked. Its head had been twisted at an odd angle and its hands cut in pieces. All in all, it was a fairly clean kill for a group of yokais. But those yokais had taken his prey. Now he would target those tunic clad yokais. Sesshomaru glanced up at the sky. Already he could feel a slight chill to the air and a frosty silence. They were close to the heart of the Northern Lands and they would be buffeted by snow and ice soon enough. Hmph. A simple kill had turned into an unnecessary trip. But Sesshomaru wasn't one to give up easily. He turned around and disappeared into the undergrowth. They were his prey and he wasn't just about to go and let his prey escape.

Rin ran over to a near by stream, crouching and scooping up a handful. She gave her face a quick scrub before taking a sip of the cold spring water. The dark haired girl then stood up, intent on finding food quickly so that Sesshomaru didn't have to wait any further. She rushed through the thick undergrowth, feeling a slight chill in the air. Rin patted under bushes and up trees, aiming to find nuts or fruit. Finding none, she hurried even further away, worried that Sesshomaru would make her go back if she didn't hurry. Rin suddenly spotted a couple of nuts speckling the base of a tree. But she felt a funny feeling. No. It wasn't the cold biting at her hands and feet. It was like a bad omen. And then, Rin felt a wet, coldness drop down onto the back of her neck. She looked up and saw fluffy white flakes. It was snowing.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to finish the chapter! I couldn't get on the computer much and my parents are really strict. So finally it's finished, and this chapter was more like how Sesshomaru meets 'the one'. And of course, I had to make Rin the cause of it XDD. Anyway, I'll try to start the new chapter as soon as possible and maybe write most of it before I publish. So hang tight!

Preview: Rin is in trouble! Can Sesshomaru save her in time? Who does he encounter as he tries to save his young ward? Enter Hitomi, Lady of the Northern Lands!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Breath clouded in front of her in little puffs as she trudged along, lashes wet with not only snow… Her feet crunched against the snow as she called out once again to no avail. Rin curled her arms around herself, feeling very tempted to cry once again. She didn't know how it had happened... She had been looking for food and then... It had started snowing. So hard that she could see anything. A tinge of regret panged in her heart. Kaede-basama had attempted to teach her how to survive in the winter… She instead had run away to play by the river… Rin shivered as cold icy windy buffeted her, icy shards striking her back and her bare arms. Why was it snowing anyways? It was supposed to be the middle of spring…Just a few hours ago she had been picking flowers… Rin kept her mouth stern as she attempted not to cry, yet a few tears slid out anyways, threatening to be a waterfall. She kept her head low as she staggered along and finally slumping down in the snow, her mouth trembling as the cold bit at her feet. This was a mess! She felt horrible—Not just because of the cold. No. Because she had failed Sesshomaru-sama. Rin pulled up her knees to her chest, burying her face in the frozen cloth of her kimono. She felt comfortable in the deep snow, maybe she could sleep…Then, through the muffled sound of snow, she heard the crunch of snow as something approached her. Dark silhouettes stepped approached slowly with lumbering footsteps toward the little girl in the snow.

Terrified. She felt terrified as she watched as the figures crunched along toward her. This couldn't be Sesshomaru-sama. No. There were too many. Rin willed her legs to move. Maybe she could run away? But she couldn't. Her heart beat rapidly as a hissing voice slid through the blind of the snow, low and husky, "...What issss thisss? A human girl?" Yellow eyes glowed, vertical slits thinner than usual. Rin could only stare as a scaly hand reached over, talons jerking down in a swift movement to snag her up by the back of her kimono. And then, she could see. The dark figures were suddenly clear. Each resembled a snake with strong hind legs and broad arms with a sort of blade like structure along the forearm. And each wore dark tunics with white bandages wrapping around there legs. Rin held back the urge to gag. There was something about them that made her want to gag. These yokais weren't normal. Another voice chuckled in the white canvas, a ghastly chuckle, "...We don't get many humansssss here..."


End file.
